Bracada College
after clearing Forest of Whispers |normal=Principal & Revenge Archer gumballs |raidgumball= |raidspecial=Holy Crystal +1, Totipotential Ring +2 fragments }} *Spend 50 Gems to unlock. You will get 125 Fruits of World Tree after Purchase (Clear Forest of Whispers first to unlock) *Complete maze to recruit Principal Hidden Gumball To get the Revenge Archer gumball *Get the Chest Key early from Investigate option on Teaching Building *As early as F50, a Cursed Chest can appear as Boss reward, after killing the Boss interact with it *Kill all 3 batches of monsters within 15 rounds *The chest will turn into Luxuriant Chest, open with Chest Key *'TIP': Nether Wicks worked well in this Stages *'Old College' - *'New Magic's Glory!' - *'Abandoned Library' - *'Activate! Energy Resonance!' - *'Endless Mode' - Quests / DP PLEASE CHECK THE NOTES, PARTICULARLY THE 3 OBJECTIVES RELATING TO STONES LEVEL Boss Package Reward Kill Boss on 80F to claim 20x Revenge Archer and 20x Bone of Moonlight Enemies 'Boss' Bloody Professor ---- Skills *'Bio Experiment' - Launch an attack every 3 rounds, deal triple damage to the enemy. Poison Plague effect attached (Decrease the MAX HP by 10%, this effect can be superimposed and can't be cleaned, valid in this floor) *'Engulf' - Devour 1 Test Subject when the Hunger is full, increase the Attack by 10% and recover HP by 20% (Lost HP by 3% if there is no Test Subject available) *'Bio Armo' - Physical Resistance +20%, Spell Resistance +20% ---- Special Maze Mechanics 'Stones' Stone Holder 'Experimental Equipment' Can be received from Learner's Remains *Each part has its own Resonance Record (check next section) 'Resonance Record' Gives different bonus attributes to the Experimental Equipment using different Stones combinations. The values of the bonus attributes depend on the levels of the Stones *Due to the complexity of the combinations of Stones, Equipment Part, and Energy Resonance, please check it further [[Resonance Record|'here']] Maze Specific Interactions 'Dormitory' - Maze Cave *Desk - Gives random from any of these: Energy Waste, Energon (Crystal), Alchemy Note or Spells *Berth - Sleep. If its a dream then restores some HP and MP, if nightmare lower MP by 10 *with GoT Title or Great Detective's Skill (part of the team): *Creepy Paper - Gives Creepy Paper *Strange Octopus - Fight Strange Octupus, when killed gives random Stone, spells and 2 gems (limit: 6?) (TIP: Nether Wicks worked well, and hex removes the 100% dodge too) *Broken Robot - Search/Repair **Search - Gives Monokuma's Memory Fragment(Soul) with some relics and airship mats **Repair: if failed, gives Monokuma's Memory Fragment(Soul); if successful you will get Monokuma robot (one-time only) 'College Store' - Maze Store *Magic Potion - 150 EP *Energy Potion - 150 EP *Energon (Crystal) - 150 EP *5 Energy Waste - 150 EP *Painkiller - 300 EP *All-Heal Potion - 500 EP *Stones: **2-Star: 80 EP **3-Star: 150 EP **4-Star: 280 EP *Spell Scrolls: **Rank 1: 5 EP **Rank 2: 10 EP **Rank 4: 100 EP **Rank 5: 400 EP 'Alchemy Lab' *Requires 3 Stones for Energy Blending *If successful, randomly gives: Energon (Crystal) (low level Stones) or Legendary Stone (higher level Stones) that gives: Swift Magatama, Treasure Keeper's Grace, or Vigor Stone (from each successful blending) *If failed gives Energy Waste, there's a chance to explode (For DP) 'Magic Lab' *Magical Experiment - Select a random spell scroll with the corresponding amount of MP in exchange 'Infirmary' *Heal - Heal some (or maybe all) your wounds *Search - Gives Painkiller or All-Heal Potion or Energy Potion or Elemental Bottle 'Teaching Building' *Investigate - Randomly gives Chest Key (can be gotten more than once) or Stone or Spells *Martial Class - Increases Attack or HP *Magic Class - Increases Power or MP *Alchemy Class - Gives Alchemy Note or random Stone if Resonance Record is complete (it is 216 combinations) *Food Class - Gives random food items *Pharmacy Class - Gives Painkiller or All-Heal Potion *Financial Class - Gives bonus: Decrease the EP consumption in the stores by 10%. Limited to 3 times per run. *Divination Class - Gives a random Tarot Cards 'Library' *Search - Gives Forgotten Manuscript or Stone Manuscript or The Dawn War I or The Dawn War II or The Lost Dynasty or History Fragment 'Energy Transformer' *Energy Transform - Change the selected Stone to a different selected one 'Damaged Magic Array' Infuse the required Energy (1000) to activate it and become Totipotential Ring *Infuse Energy - Can use Energy Waste (1 = 10 Energy) and Energon (Crystal) (1 = 50 Energy) *Activate Magic Array - Infuse the required energy to activate Totipotential Ring The Damaged Magic Array will remain on the same floor until it's activated - if you don't have enough Energy itens you can infuse as many as you can then come back using Portal of Earth or similar efects to infuse the remaining. 'Totipotential Ring' Place Swift Magatama, Treasure Keeper's Grace, and Vigor Stone and can upgrade each individually with Energy. *Infuse Energy - Can use Energy Waste (1 = 10 Energy) and Energon (Crystal) (1 = 50 Energy) *Each upgrade of Swift Magatama, Treasure Keeper's Grace, and Vigor Stone gives 2 Totipotential Ring artifact fragments, up to 90 fragments per run *Level 1-5 is 100 Energy, 6-10 is 150, 10-15 is 200 *Max upgrade of each is 15, added bonus: 'Portal' Randomly appears after killing Treasure Stealer Enter to get to Secret Land of Treasures (can be encountered more than once per run) *Encounter Treasure Stealer, Gold-Collar Goblin, and Cunning Goblin. Defeat them to receive random Stones, EP, (in 3 encounters, total) 24k coins and 12 gems (limited?) 'Cursed Chest' *NOTE: This is the enemy that appeared when I unlocked the hidden gumball, never did another and just raided after 80/80 DP After will change into Luxuriant Chest, use Chest Key to open *First time, within 15 rounds, will recruit Revenge Archer Gumball *With Revenge Archer recruited gives ? *Non-Revenge Archer gives 10 Revenge Archer fragments 'Corpses and Souls' Gumball's Brave Soul - summon from Command Spell *'Inceptive Sword': 30% chance to deal double damage when attacking *'Brave Soul': Decrease the damage sustained by 20%, 20% chance to be immune to all damage Enhancement through Shirou Emiya's Soul *'Penetrative Blade': 50% chance to spurt the enemies of the same row when attacking Loots 'Potion Formula' (from Learner's Remains) *Potion of Arcane Potion *Potion of Energy Essence *Potion of Concentrated Recovery *Potion of Saint's Stare 'Out-of-Maze Loot' Get these items in the maze and carry them away: *Fairy Spring, Star Mint, Blue Crystal Gel, Crystal Egg *And all the usual (Fruit of World Tree, main and hidden Gumball fragments, coins, whatever you can get with your Compass, whatever you can get from your gumballs exclusive skills, Rare Enemies and Divine Dragon Wishes ...) For raid results, see here 'Title Loots' For items available here through the God of Thieves title, see here or check Dormitory section. For souls available here using the Farplane's Bow and Farplane Arrow, see here. 'Other Loots' *Totipotential Ring artifact fragments Tips *Save any Energy Waste and Energon (Crystal) until you can activate Damaged Magic Array as soon as possible to help in maze run *Using Great Detective with Farplane Ranger title makes it easier to collect the souls and GoT items, as well as have Nether Wicks accessible Notes External links * Category:Mazes